


Scout x Heavy

by Roarba



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarba/pseuds/Roarba
Summary: Scout and Heavy from Team Fortress 2 featured!The story follows Scout preparing for battle, and on the way meets Heavy in the battlefield. Scout learns about himself, and he and Heavy come to an understanding. What happens next is for you to find out!+A new character is introduced!





	Scout x Heavy

A misty air filled the early morning. Scout woke up. Today was going to be a gloomy day. He stretched out and sighed. It was a good dream. He dreamt of his favorite fantasy last night: born a boy, and having a man’s greatest pride, his manhood. Scouth had always wished he was born a male. He got out of bed and lumbered over to his bathroom. Oh, how good that dream was… Scout practically drooled from the vivid and luscious images flashing through his head.

However, Scout quickly shrugged off his fantasies. Now was not the time. Now was the time for battle. His team, dressed in blue, was supposed to capture some strategic areas today. Scout splashed water into his face, and soon the tired was all out. His narcissistic self was on full display, and he was feeling better than ever. As he got out of his private bathroom, he went on full asshole mode on his fellow crewmates. Todd, his favorite was walking past. He grabbed his arm and said,

“Heyyy Todd! How are ya?”  
Todd stopped in his tracks, his face slowly rising from staring down into Scout’s eyes. His eyes gaped open once he fully realized who had talked to him. His lips were firm. Quivering, but determined. Scout also noticed the hairs on his arms standing up on their ends. He could practically smell the fear emancipating off of him.

Todd then told Scout in a weak but determined firm voice,

“How about you stop talking to me, like, YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME!”

Todd’s last few words exploded out. Scout faked a startled voice, but internally smirked. _Look at him, acting all brave… heh._ Scout took a step forward until their faces were separated with a layer of air. He snarled in a low predatory voice,

“You wanna say that again boy?”

Todd’s face paled, his momentary bravado seemingly leaving him. Scout laughed at him. Yes. Scout was the dominant one in his nest. He laughed even harder, fully aware of his absolute rule. He sauntered to the gate, adjusting his utility belt as he did.

He looked around. All filthy men. No one to satisfy him. No one _worthy_ of him, like Todd.

For years, Scout had been looking for an alpha to alpha even him. Solemn thoughts glided over his mind, even as he tried to suppress them. Would he ever get the man he had been looking for? He started walking again. _Focus on the mission!_

As soon as a step out was taken, he sprinted. All thoughts on men and soul mates disappeared, similar to how his dad went to get cigarettes and never came back. A sassy smile filled his face. He was _speed_ , and no one could or would stop him. Ever.

Scout reached the payload first. No surprise there. A minute later the second person showed up. Out from the mist, came the most beautiful person Scout had ever seen. He walked like a tank, completely dominating the area. He was like the sun of the sky. He overpowered everything. His eyes were small, but piercing. His jaw, full of sharp edges, with strong emphasis on the chin. The man had an iron neck, as thick as Scout’s own thighs. He had a wide chest that brimmed with confidence and power. His muscles popped out of his skin, emphasizing his size and beef. His thighs were thick and juicy. Ohhhh…

Scout’s mission was the last thing on his mind as his legs took a mind of their own and ambled towards the man. As he got closer, he realized the man boomed over a head taller than him. Up close, Scout noticed the man’s crotch, his tight pants highlighting the manhood that he protected down there. _It must be 9 inches._ Scout’s snarky personality was all but gone under this man’s gaze. Scout had to have him. He was too close to drooling.  
“You.... What is your name?”  
“I am Heavy-Weapons guy. HAHAHAHAHA! Give me your name!”

The voice that came out of this man was thick Russian. _So hot.._ The accent only increased Scout’s lustfulness. He felt the wetness dripping down his thighs. He had never felt this way before. His nipples started hardening. His legs felt like wet noodles. _Ohhhh…._

Scout opened his mouth to speak, and drool leaked out as he desirously said,

“The name’s scout Jeremy…. Master Heavy…..”

The large man’s grin widened.

“You like to have fun, yes? Come with me!”

Scout couldn’t have asked for anything better, and he complied.

As Heavy led Scout through the alleyways, Scout couldn’t help but wonder what had gone over him. His lust had never overpowered him like this. He couldn’t control it. Furthermore, he had allowed himself to be commanded by another person! How humiliating! No matter how much Scout shouted at himself in his head, he couldn’t bring up the courage to try to get away, or take control of the situation. The man was a lion, and he was his hare.

They both soon arrived in between two buildings. An alleyway. It was full of dogshit and reeked of ass. Perfect.

Heavy turned around, a grin still shining on his beautiful, succulent jaws. It seemed like only a blink had passed before Heavy pushed Scout into the wall, sucking passionately on his lips. Scout’s hetero insticts overcame his brain. He returned the kiss, sucking even more passionately. _Oh…._ Scout felt the wetness dripping down his legs. How fragrant it was… So aromatic, a candle’s envy for it would entice a mother embracing her dying child to instead engage in necrophilia with her long deceased sister.

Their lips parted, and the low growling of an absolute predator blessed Scout’s ears. With the small distance between their faces, Scout could see Heavy’s breath come out. He felt the warm steam, blessing his titillated face with moisture.

Heavy’s eyes pierced his as he wolfishly said in his raunchy accent,

“You interest me _Jeremy._ ”

_Is it just me, or did Earth travel to the furthest distance away in its orbit around the sun at approximately 94 million miles away at a 23.5 degree angle in the Equatorial area of Earth to cause the Summer heat?_

Scout whimpered, knowing his place. He used to be the alpha, and now he’s the beta. Plain and simple.

Heavy lustfully looked at his prey, and without a moment’s notice took his hand and with one arm swing, ripped Scout’s shirt off. What lay beneath his shirt, WILL SHOCK YOU!

Lingerie. Yes. Scout had always dreamed of men overpowering him, especially on the battlefield. He must _tatakai_ , but with no _nakama_ , and no one to _shinjite_ in him, he was always doomed to fail.

And now, the day was finally here, where Heavy, the strongest man on Earth. The man whose features were practically carved from marble, with beauty that can only be matched from the elitist of sculptors, prevailed over him. He had lost, and Heavy had won.

Scout could do nothing but stammer and blush. Heavy, on the other hand, only grinned wider. His hot ass accent ordered at the top of one’s voice,

“GET ON YOUR KNEES BOYO!”

Scout’s obedience matched that of an abused dog complying in order to save itself from pain and suffering. The only difference was that Scout was lustful and he was _enjoying it_. Scout wasted no time pulling down Heavy’s pants. Scout’s face was met with a gust of sweaty fragrance. What popped out, however, was a sad ass looking sausage. Bitch didn’t even look like a dick lmao. It just looked like a hotdog. It was thin af lol.

Scout feigned excitement, and a face-wide smile filled his face, but on the inside, he felt dismayed. He had been wanting an alpha male. Someone who could dominate him. Someone who would be his master. Someone who he could bend his whole being towards. But here was Heavy with a cock, smaller than a bobby pin, and just about as unattractive as Amy Schumer. Scout started to have doubts about the whole thing. _Should I really be doing this?_ To Scout, a man’s cock was half of his existence. However, these doubts were picked up by the wind, and blown away when he looked up to see a mammoth of a man smiling lasciviously down at him.

Scout wrapped his hand around his dick. _Smooth as butter_. He started jerking him off. A minute passed by, and Scout was astounded to see his dick swell up. It grew longer and longer. If it was a teddy bear before, now it was a red, raging, bloody adult bear. It had to be 5 whole inches!

Scout had never seen a penis before. He would have seen porn, but he grew up in the slums. He had no internet. All he had were stories from his homies, and he grew up thinking that dicks were grippy, that size was all that matters, and that dicks were heavy.

Scout was nervous. What before was a thin, wet, cold sausage that was boiled hours earlier, turned into a raging beef shank sausage that was barbequed. Scout wrapped his lips around it. What striked Scout first was the texture. Although the dick was rock hard, the skin around it was still surprisingly soft, having the ability to be manipulated quite easily by Scout’s fingers. Scout then started to notice the other characteristics.

It tasted quite salty. It had quite a nice twinge of flavor to it, and it was strangely addictive. It was exhilarating for Scout to suck it, it was soft and hard at the same time, and really warm.

As Scout’s mouth slowly worked down Heavy’s cock starting from the head, and slowly and surely down the shaft. Scout could feel the cock sliding through his mouth, and near the end hitting his throat. Scout realized that he’ll need to bring this down his throat. As he peered down the shaft, he realized how big one inch really was. He steeled himself. He was going to hammer this shit down his esophagus if he’ll need to.

Scout decided to just do it. In a swift movement, he manipulated his throat muscles and thrusted his head forward. As he did so, he received a faceful of pubic hair with what looked to be crumbs stuck in it. _Mmmm...._ His reward. Scout bathed in the pleasure of his rock hard dick and the wiry jungle of hairs in Heavy’s pants.

Scout’s horniness couldn’t take it anymore as he brought his left hand to his pants and started rubbing. Heavy noticed, and smiled, meaning he knows Scout’s secret. His feminism. Scout trembled with excitement. He was inferior. Not only was he weaker, smaller, and inferior to Heavy, he was only a woman, and Heavy now knew it. This meant that Heavy would have even more reason to destroy him, which only increased Scout’s lust.

Scout’s lips were flat on Heavy’s body. Heavy let out a long moan.

“Yeeess! Hahaaa. I am Heavy-Weapons guy! Hahahaaa!” He said in almost a war cry.

Scout found that so hot.

Scout couldnt hold this suffocating, mind you, pleasurable, pose forever however. (hey that rhymed! :D) Scout violently threw back his head and as his head got unstuck out of the meat pin, spittle and saliva drops exploded onto Scout’s face and clothes, and all over the ground.

Heavy smiled again, taking pleasure in knowing of Scout’s previous pain and uncomfortableness. Heavy then grinned and said,

“No breaks! You don’t want to make me mad. HAHaha!”

Scout’s eyes widened as he realized the truth in Heavy’s words. It was his duty, his life’s _worth_ to make him happy. If he cannot fulfill his duty, then what was the reason for his existence?

Scout steeled himself again, and stared the dick down, the eye of its head staring right back, unblinking. It truly was a stare-down that would make any coach proud and any challenging opponent tremble their toes. Scout started french kissing the head. His tongue thoroughly coating it. Scout made a guttural noise, and slathered it on the dick. He started inserting the dick in his mouth more, and started out slowly. _In, and out. In, and out. In, and out._ It was a steady rhythm.

Scout sped up. Time to make the big man cum. Scout’s head moved as fast as his trained neck muscles could keep up. His head travelling at 4 G’s made Scout dizzy. Heavy’s breathing became faster and faster as well as deeper and deeper. His breath filled the chilly air with warmth, and Scout was getting excited.

And the moment that Scout was waiting for. Warm, thick, white, translucent, bubbly ooze, shot straight into Scout’s throat. At the same time, Heavy let out a mighty manly scream.

“RAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!”

It almost sounded like a laugh.

It shot so deep into Scout’s throat that there was a risk of it going into the lungs had he not stopped it with his now sore throat muscles. It tasted salty and savory, similar to chicken soup. And there was so much! It flooded Scout’s mouth. Scout wanted to save it. After all, it was much better than the gruel served at camp! If only this feeling could last forever! _This_ is what he was made for! Scout heard the big mans say,

“Open your mouth you BABY!”

Scout being obedient and submissive complied with no hesitation whatsoever. Heavy seemed to be satisfied seeing Scout’s open mouth stained and sloppy with white cum. The big man then announced exactly what Scout wanted.

What happened next happened so quickly that Scout, even with his years of speed could not comprehend. It was amazing how such a big man could move so fast. Before Scout even knew it, he was pulled up out of his knees and pinned to the wall from Heavy’s body. Heavy grabbed Scout’s pants and pulled it down, revealing Scout’s bottom piece of lingerie. His thongs were stark black against white of his ass. He said something that chilled Scout.

“HAHA. This is almost as beautiful as Sasha’s steel ass hole! My baby!”

Scout’s brain was in a frenzy from just hearing that. _Who is Sasha? Why did he say that? Am I just a side person to him?_ Scout was ready to break down. He was worthless. His life had no meaning. He had all he wanted, but at what cost?

As Scout rationalized this new development in his life, he realized that this was perfect! Scout’s whole life was meaningless! After all, he was a woman, and he was weaker, smaller, uglier, and worse. He didn’t even deserve to live! One more person that he’s inferior to won’t change anything!

So as Heavy slid his thong to the side, and rammed his girthy bigfoot dick in, Scout screamed in pain. He was Heavy’s bitch, and he knew it.

Scout didn’t realize how much butt fucling would actually hurt. Oof! Owch! Owie! _People weren’t meant for this, fuck!_ Scout had heard about anal sex before of course. After all, women don’t just have pussies. They have a deeper hole right next to it. Why not put it there? What Scout didn’t realize was that there would be no pleasure from a cock in there. In fact, Scout realized that the existence of a cock in the anal cavity was quite peculiar. The existence of such an anomaly hurt like shit, but the movement of the anomaly was quite pleasurable indeed. However, the movement of such an anomaly hurt like bloody shit, as well. So while anal is quite painful, there is a bit of joy in the movement of the dick.

Scout realized that the movement of the dick was actually quite addicting. The pain was also quite addicting. Scout could swear that if a hentai protagonist were to gaze into his eyes, heart eyes would be observed in his pupil, and through his rods and cones, he would also observe that the hearts were pink.

Every time Heavy’s dick was quickly thrusted into Scout, he let out a squeal. He was being thoroughly fucked. His intestines could feel it, and soon he was screaming profanities every time he was rammed. Heavy took one hand and grabbed his face, almost like a gag, so that Scout could not make any sound.

While in the middle of their sexy time however, Heavy suddenly stopped, a lion’s predatory face upon him. Scout was confused until he heard footsteps. His instincts from years of battle kicked in, and he deduced that the footsteps were from one person running. Furthermore, they sounded kinda familiar to Scout…

The footsteps came closer, and out from the corner of the alleyway came Todd. He was full of sweat, and had his glock out. He was panting heavily and said,

“Any civilians her-!”

Todd was cut off from what must have been a strange site for anyone to see. A big muscular man pounding away at Scout, who had tears and snot and was squealing at every movement. Scout, who Todd had always known as an “alpha” and his bully to him, was for some reason, submissive and pathetic.

Heavy looked at Todd and with amusement said,

“What is your name!”

Todd looked ready to shit himself. A half naked muscular 7 foot tall man was talking to him! Heavy smiled at Todd, making Todd look like he really did shit himself. Todd finally stuttered out,

“T-Todd sir!”

“HAha! Baby! Why are babies being sent to fight ME!”

“S-sir!”

Todd panicked and was clearly struggling to comprehend what to do next. Heavy Russianly laughed, and boomed out,

“Why don’t you join us, _baby!_ ”

If it wasn’t clear that Todd was scared shitless before, it was clear as a butthole that he was now. Todd brought up his courage and undressed shakily. His massive 9 inch cock bathed in the mist.

“HAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE YOU AREN’T BABY AFTER ALL!” Heavy shouted clearly happily.

“Y-Yes sir!” Todd blurted out.

Todd realized his statement from earlier that morning of him not being better than Scout could be proven now.

Heavy pulled out and let Todd do his work. Todd put it in and- oh! How moist! The feeling of Scout’s pussy was unimaginably lewd. Erotic thoughts gushed and tingled through Todd’s spine.

As Todd was thrusting, Scout could only think about the pain and pleasure that Todd brought with his massive cock. Each thrust hit Scout’s womb, and each thrust made Scout genuinely fear that he would rip inside.

“AAAEEEUGUGHHGH!!” Scout let out a moan-scream.

Scout looked back and saw Heavy at the side, seemingly proud of Todd’s work.

Todd started breathing heavily, and Scout knew what was coming. Scout did some quick maths in his head. _Todd has the cock, but not the body, while Heavy has the body, but not the cock. Therefore, they should both come inside me, and I’ll get the best of both worlds!_

Scout pushed away saying:

“No, no! Hear my idea out! Both of you double penetrate my pussy, and both cum at the same time!”

Scout showed his puppy eyes and started panting, like a good bitch should do. Todd and Heavy looked at each other, and a smile appeared on both their faces. Heavy lied down on the ground, and Scout went on him, inserting his cock in his pussy. Scout then lied down as well, back on Heavy’s broad stomach. Todd went near Scout’s pussy and inserted.

Scout counted down from 3, and then Todd and Heavy started thrusting. Soon both were breathing heavily, and it became time for the grand moment!

Both Todd and Heavy let their seeds burst inside Scout. Scout could feel the flavorful milk swelling up inside him. He could only imagine how all 3 of their mixed juices taste like!

As Scout lied down, sandwiched between two of the rawest men in existence, he could only think of the day’s events, how everything changed so fast. It was just earlier that he was messing with Todd and he was genuinely prepared to battle. Things changed so fast…

A minute passed, everyone breathing heavily, but otherwise quiet.

Todd spoke up.

“Round 2?”

Scout replied full of eagerness.

“Yes, master!”

Heavy just roared.

And round 2 they did… and round 3, and 4, and 5….

_The End (probably_


End file.
